If truly his heart was made of icing.....
by RobieStorm
Summary: Ron is afraid he is losing his best friend, and of the feelings he suddenly realized had been developing within him for a long time. a series of songfics depicting Ron's struggle through Lonliness, Love, and the fear that his best friend is gone forever.
1. China

"China " is copyright the Great Goddess Tori Amos and is off her Debut Album, "Little Earthquakes". if you don't know her music, I suggest you check it out!!! All characters save the ones you don't recognize are copyright JK Rowling. Please Review……

**__**

China

Is Best Friendship really forever? That's what the brown eyed, red haired boy thought as he sat alone in the library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron sighed softly to himself. It had been almost three days since Harry and he had seen each other in more than a passing manner. Harry had a girlfriend now, and time for chumming around with his best friend had become less and less as romantic bliss set in. With another soft sigh, he took up his messenger bag and made his way to the Great Hall.

He took up his regular seat at the Gryffindor table. He had gotten there early, so the hall was nearly deserted. About five minutes after his arrival, students slowly began to filter in and take their seats for dinner. Harry came in, accompanied by Cho of course. She was inanely laughing at something or other that Harry had said. _Oh, come on…it couldn't have been THAT funny…_Ron thought to himself as he took a couple of pieces of chicken and set them on the plate in front of him. Harry took a seat beside him, without even saying hello.

**__**

China, all the way to New York.

I can feel the distance getting close.

You're right next to me,

But I need an airplane.

I can feel the distance as you breathe.

Sometimes , I think you want me to touch you.

How can I when you build a great wall around you?

In your eyes I saw a future together,

You just look away in the distance.

Hermione Granger took a seat across from the two boys. As she filled up her plate, she began to babble about some new book she had read. Harry was too wrapped up in staring dreamily into space, and Ron didn't really care. He was sitting there, idly toying with a drumstick on his plate. He was also observing the small, yet utterly interesting, cracks in the schools dishware. 

__

China decorates the table.

Funny how the cracks don't seem to show.

Pour the wine dear,

You say we'll take a holiday,

But we never can agree on where to go.

After dinner was finished, the three parted ways. Hermione went back to the library to get a head start on an essay for potions, Harry went off with Cho, (most likely to go hide in a closet somewhere and snog), and Ron went back to the dorm room. Once there, he curled up on his bed, staring off into the distance. He had so many emotions building up inside of his head. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he just wanted his best friend back. Had all of their adventures together amounted to nothing? All the quiet times they spent together talking in the astronomy tower? They had always planned on going on holiday after school was over, somewhere they had never seen before. But there was always a constant argument on whether to go to Australia or the States. He rolled onto his back and began studying the interesting designs in the ceiling above him…. And thinking.

__

Sometimes I think you want me to touch you.

How can I when you build a great wall around you?

In your eyes I saw a future together,

You just look away in the distance.

As Ron lay there, he slowly came to a realization. He was in love with Harry. Ron had known he was gay for a long time now, and had kept it hidden very well, but he never dreamed that…. Harry? No…. he had to be wrong. As he lay there, he thought back on all the memories he and Harry had shared over the past years. All the late night games of Wizard's Chess in the Gryffindor Commons, all the times they would sneak down to the kitchens for snacks between meals, every time their eyes would meet when there was a whiff of an adventure floating on the air. There was no mistake. Ron Weasley was in love with his best friend, Harry Potter.

__

China all the way to New York,

Maybe you got lost in Mexico.

You're right next to me,

I think that you can hear me,

Funny how the distance learns to grow.

Harry came into the dorm later on that night, and found his best friend laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Ron, are you alright?" he asked, a hint of concern wavering in his voice. 

At the sound of Harry's voice, Ron was brought crashing back to reality. He jumped and almost fell off of his bed. Those soft brown eyes turned to look at the object of his hearts desire. "I….. I…. Yeah… I'm fine." he stammered, "I was just day dreaming…."

Harry sat down on the bed beside Ron, a bit closer than Ron would have liked at that moment. Their eyes met momentarily, and Ron thought he saw a glint of longing in Harry's eyes. He almost reached out to touch him, to caress his face, stroke his hair, but instantly thought better of it. He ended up looking away shyly and blushing the darkest shade of crimson possible.

__

Sometimes I think you want me to touch you.

How can I when you build a great wall around you?

"You're sure you're alright then?" Harry asked his friend again.

__

I can feel the distance………

"Yeah…. It's just that…. I think I'm in love with someone, Harry…."

__

I can feel the distance………

"Oh, I know what that's like…." And then Harry went off on a tangent on how much in love he and Cho were. Ron sighed softly, closing his eyes. He remembered a time when Harry would actually listen to him. 

__

I can feel the distance………

After a while, Harry finished his incessant yammering and said goodnight, crawling into his own bed. Ron closed the curtains, shielding him from the rest of the world, and quietly cried himself to sleep.

__

Getting…close…………


	2. You Don't See Me

"You Don't See Me" is copyright it's authors and is off of the "Josie and the Pussycats" Movie Soundtrack. I did however take liberty to change one or two words for continuity purposes. It's an absolutely beautiful song, I suggest you hear it!! Characters and Settings belong to J.K. Rowling, save the ones you don't recognize. Please Review, I enjoy the feedback.

**__**

You Don't See Me

It was nearing October. The trees outside were almost completely bare, and there was a sharp bite to the autumn wind that stung the cheeks. The smell of pumpkin pies wafted through the school, the perfect desert for an autumn dinner. The grounds of the school were almost completely deserted. Almost, that is, except for the lone red-headed boy who sat alone on the stone steps leading to the Main Entrance of the school.

__

This is the place where I sit,

This is the part where I love you too much.

This is as hard as it gets,

Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough.

It had been almost a month and a half since Ron had realized his feelings for Harry, and he was still struggling with them. Unsure of how to take it. I mean, after all, it WAS Harry. He had pretty much ostracized himself from the rest of the students, even Hermione. Not that she really noticed, she was busy with her classes and her almost obsessive crush on his older brother George. No, it didn't bother him that Hermione hadn't noticed him. What hurt, was that Harry had all but forgotten him completely. Most days, he hid in the shadows, and watched Harry, longing to have the happiness that He and Cho shared.

__

I'm here if you want me.

I'm yours, you can hold me.

I'm empty and achin',

And tumbling' and breakin'.

It wasn't like he didn't try to show Harry that he was still there. It was more or less the fact that Harry chose to ignore it. It was almost as if, with Cho around, Harry no longer needed a sidekick. Yeah, that's what he was, wasn't he? A sidekick. Every celebrity should have at least one. But, you see, the trouble with sidekicks is that they're expendable. Poor Ron had been cast aside like a broken toy, and seemingly become invisible in light of Harry's bliss. Was it too much to ask that his best friend acknowledge his existence?

__

Cause you don't see me,

And you don't need me,

And you don't love me,

The way I wish you would.

The way I know you could.

The happy couple walked right by him on their way to walk through the gardens, without so much as a hello. Dejected and lonely, Ron stood and made his way into the castle. Maybe he could find some sort of solace wrapped up in the blankets of his bed. If he thought hard enough, maybe he could imagine that the blanket was not just a piece of quilted cloth, but a pair of warm, strong arms, holding him safe. As of late, his day dreams have been his only friend. The world he creates is one where no one can take love away from him.

I dream a world where you understand,

That I dream a million sleepless nights.

Well, I dream of fire when you're touching my hand,

But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights.

There, in the safety of his bed, and the warmth of his blankets, (although, at the moment it was not his blanket, but Harry's arms), he thought quietly to himself. He desperately wanted to tell Harry how he felt, but he just couldn't find the strength. Every night, when Harry came to bed, he would open his mouth to speak the three words he so desperately wanted to say, but nothing would come but an almost pained squeak. He was fooling himself thinking he would ever be strong enough to tell Harry his true feelings. Was he even sure of his true feelings?

__

I'm speechless and faded.

It's too complicated.

Is this how the book ends,

Not even good friends?

Even his day dreams lied to him. They gave him what he wanted, something he knew deep down he could never have. In this world he created inside his head, Harry was his and his alone. No one else would take him away. Not Cho, Not anyone. He was not invisible here. This magical place was the only place he could hear the three words he longed to hear from his best friend. He could say the three words he wished he could find the strength to say…..

__

Cause you don't see me,

And you don't need me,

And you don't love me,

The way I wish you would………

"I love you," he whispered into the dark emptiness of the room.

__

The way I wish you would.

"I love you," his voice echoed back to him, but to his ears, it wasn't his voice, but Harry's. He snuggled into his blankets more. "I wish I was her," he said under his breath, only loud enough for him to make out. "Oh, how I wish I was her."

"Ron? Who are you talking to?" came an all to familiar voice. It would seem that Harry had decided to turn in early tonight, and had walked in on Ron in the midst of his little reverie. Ron's eyes shot open and met his best friends momentarily. He opened his mouth to speak, but once again words failed him. He looked reminiscent of a fish gulping for breath. "I'm beginning to worry about you Ron," :: said the object of his affection, brows furrowed. "You keep talking to yourself and people are going to think you've gone crazy." And with that, Harry retired to his bed, and Ron was left alone, again, staring at his hands. 

"Maybe I have gone crazy…" 

__

This is the place in my heart.

This is the place where I'm falling apart.

Isn't this just where we met?

And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?

"Harry?" His voice was a hoarse whisper amidst the stillness of the room.

"Yeah?" Came the quiet reply, not concerned, not friendly. Just that one cold, lonely word.

"I…. N…Nothing… Never mind. It's not important. Sweet dreams." :: and he made haste in closing his curtains and snuggling down under his blanket. He closed his eyes and released a distressed sigh. He had almost said it. He decided that , just perhaps, it was better left unsaid.

__

I wish I was lonely,

Instead of just only,

Crystal and see through,

And not enough to you………

"You Too, Ron." Was Harry's reply to Ron's simple wish for him. With a small sigh, Ron thought to himself, _Only if they're of you._ it was with this he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. He had no misconceptions that his time of being unseen was over. He knew full well that when he awoke the next morning, he'd be just a figure of glass once more.

__

Cause you don't see me,

And you don't need me,

And you don't love me,

The way I wish you would………

The next sound to shatter the silence happened right after Ron had slipped into a peaceful sleep…..

__

They way I KNOW you could.

"I love you."

__


	3. Dream Of Me

"Dream of Me" is copyright it's authors. It is performed by Kirsten Dunst in the movie "Get Over It". I was quite surprised to learn that she actually sang it, she has a beautiful voice, and the song is amazing. All Characters and settings are copyright J.K. Rowling, save for the ones you don't recognize. Please Read and Review, without reviews, I don't continue the story. *warning* this is a slash fic. If you don't like the thought of two boys being in love, don't continue. Also, don't tell me that chars aren't gay. Because in my mind, they are.

**__**

Dream Of Me

Let me sleep,

For when I sleep,

I dream that you are here.

You're mine,

And all my fears are left behind.

I float on air,

The Nightingale sings gentle lullabies.

So let me close my eyes…

In dreams, a person can indulge in any of a million and a half fantasies. You can be a character in your favorite book, you can fly through the air on butterfly's wings. Hell, you can even be another creature altogether. But the most common thing to dream about, is love. In dreams, nothing can ever stand in between you and them that you desire. Simple romantic evenings by the fire or the most wild, sinful, and depraved act of unadulterated sexual frenzy. Yes, dreams are most certainly amazing things.

Lately, Ron Weasley had become an expert on these marvelous things. In fact, dreaming was almost all he ever did anymore, awake or asleep, and these dreams had a tendency to revolve around one thing. Harry Potter, his best friend. It had been almost 3 and a half months now since the red head had realized how he felt, and only a month or so since he finally figured them out himself.

On this particular night, things were no different. He lay nestled down in his blankets, clinging tightly to a pillow, and softly murmuring Harry's name under his breath. Inside his head, Harry and he were entangled in each other's arms, sweat glistening on their naked bodies. Harry's arms were strong and inviting as they held his best friend and lover. "I love you" was all the two said to each other, it was all they needed. This was all that was needed in life. Although Ron wished it would never end, it did as the boy slowly stirred from his sleep.

__

And sleep,

Perchance to dream.

So I can see the face I long to touch,

To kiss,

But only dreams can bring me this.

So let the moon,

Shine softly on the boy I long to see,

And maybe when he dreams,

He'll dream of me.

His eyes opened slowly and he looked through the open curtains of his bed into the bed next to his. A single ray of moonlight from the window above shone down on the angelic face of the sleeping boy. A warm, loving smile came to Ron's lips as he very quietly slipped out of bed, tip toeing his way over to his best friends bedside. He very carefully sat down beside the sleeping boy and looked down upon him. Very slowly he reached a hand up and gently caressed the silken cheek of the one he loved. How he longed to be able to do this in the waking hours. He smiled to himself, picturing in his mind how Harry's emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

__

I'll hide beneath the clouds,

And whisper to the evening stars.

They tell me love is just a dream away.

He whispered very softly to the sleeping boy, "I love you, Harry, I always have….."

__

Dream away…

He leaned over and placed a very gentle kiss to Harry's forehead. He stood almost too quickly as Harry stirred at the brush of lips. Was it his imagination, or had he heard the sleeping boy softly mutter his name?

__

I'll dream away.

He made his way back to his own bed, once again curling up with his pillow. His soft brown eyes watched the face of the other boy as he lay there. It was amazing how beautiful Harry looked with the soft moonlight washing over his coal black hair and china white skin. He wished quietly that he could be laying there with him, in his arms, his cheek pressed against the milk white chest. Listening to the steady beat of his heart.

__

So let the moon,

Shine softly on the boy I long to see,

And maybe when he dreams,

He'll dream of me…

After a short time of wondering what it may be that Harry was dreaming about, he slipped back into a peaceful, dream filled sleep. He had failed to notice the small, contented smile that had appeared on the other boys face after the soft goodnight kiss was administered to his forehead. What, or shall I say who, was Harry dreaming about, indeed.

__

Oh…

Dream of me…


	4. On My Own

"On My Own" is copyright it's authors and is from the wonderful, yet sad, musical "Les Miserables" which is based on the book of the same name written by Victor Hugo. All settings and characters, save any you don't recognize, are copyright J.K. Rowling. Please do not flame me or tell me that characters are not the way I write them to be, because after all, this is fan fiction. Inside my head, they are exactly how I portray them to be in my stories. Also, I don't want to hear about how you had to go and vomit after reading my stories. This is a slash story, if you don't like boy-boy pairings, there's a simple solution. **_DON'T READ_**. Please review, and if you have criticisms, please share, but only if they are constructive. Don't be mean. Remember, it's your reviews that keep this story alive. And now… on with the story…

**__**

On My Own

Early November, the grounds of the school are covered in a chill and uninviting rain. The dead trees of the forbidden forest stand like lonely, decaying sentinels inside an old forgotten tomb. A day like today was one meant for sitting in the commons with friends by the fire or laughing over a mug of hot cocoa in the Great Hall. No one would even think about setting foot outside on a day like today. No one, that is, but Ronald Weasley.

With classes over for the day, he had put on his heavy winter coat and wandered out the great front doors into the nothingness that lay outside. He figured, even though it was raining, he would have less of a chance of running into Harry out here. He really did not want to see his best friend at the present moment, as he was still grappling with the fact that he wasn't strong enough to tell Harry how he really felt. Thoughts of rejection, blind hate, and truly losing his best friend forever were playing through his mind, drown out only by the day dreams in which he and his prince could live happily ever after.

The sun was setting in the west and painted the dreary skies with hues of violet, pink and magenta. Of course, these dazzling colors were only visible through sparse breaks in the clouds. Tonight, no stars would shine, and the sky would look as dead and empty as Ron felt inside.

__

And now I'm all alone again,

Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.

Without a home, without a friend,

Without a face to say hello to.

And now the night is near,

I can make believe he's here…

This wasn't the first time the boy had been wandering the grounds alone after classes were finished. He had found solace in this. A way to try and escape the pain of the feelings he held inside. This was a way to keep the feeble light of hope burning inside of his chest. On most of his lonely treks around the grounds, he would find himself fantasizing that he was walking, not alone, but with Harry. Hand in hand, arm in arm, the way lovers may walk.

__

Sometimes I walk alone at night, 

When everybody else is sleeping.

I think of him and I am happy,

With the company I'm keeping.

The castle goes to bed,

And I can live inside my head…

A smile crept across his face as he walked, musing to himself what things could be like. If he could only get the courage to say what he truly felt, but alas, it was a lost cause. He'd never be that strong. And even if he were, there was no way Harry would ever love him back. No, the only time they would ever be together was when Ron was all by himself.

__

On my own,

Pretending he's beside me.

All alone,

I walk with him till morning.

Without him,

I feel his arms around me,

And when I've lost my way, I close my eyes,

And he has found me.

He sighed as he approached the lake. He looked down into the dark, cold water, still surface marred only by the rain falling upon it. He stared at the broken, redheaded reflection looking back at him. "Who are you?" he asked the mirror image of himself. "Even I don't know anymore. I've been so wrapped up trying to figure out how I feel, I've lost myself…." With a sigh, he continued on his way.

__

In the rain, 

The pavement shines like silver.

All the lights,

Are misty in the river.

In the darkness,

The trees are full of starlight,

And all I see is him and me forever and forever.

And I know it's only in my mind. 

That I'm talking to myself and not to him.

And although, I know that he is blind,

Still I say, there's a way for us…

"Why do you torture yourself like this?" he asked himself quietly. "you know that none of these day dreams can ever happen. He's in love with Cho. They'll most likely be getting married after graduation." 

Graduation. He hadn't even thought of that until now. Commencement was only a half a year way. Yes, it still seemed far away, but every day it drew closer. That's when the fear hit him, gripping him tightly by the inside of his stomach. If he didn't tell Harry soon, there most definitely wouldn't ever be a chance. If Graduation came and went, Harry would leave, and Ron would most likely never see him again.

The fear left almost as soon as it had hit, when he realized that it didn't matter… Harry would leave with Cho whether Ron told him how he felt or not. He silently cursed himself for being so fool hardy. He'd just walk now, no more thoughts. And then he would face the school tomorrow as he had for the past four months, alone, and wishing he wasn't weak.

__

I love him,

But when the night is over,

He is gone, the river's just a river.

Without him, the world around me changes,

The trees are bare and everywhere,

The halls are full of strangers.

Although he had made a promise to himself not to think anymore, he really couldn't help it. He told himself he was nothing but a fool for thinking that anything could ever develop from his feelings. He knew, he **_KNEW_** that Harry was not attainable by any means. He also knew that, when Graduation came and went, Harry would leave without so much as a single look back.

__

I love him,

But every day I'm learning,

All my life,

I've only been pretending.

Without me,

His world will go on turning.

A world that's full of happiness,

That I have never known…

As he entered the gardens of the school, he saw a shadowy figure sitting beneath a tree. Above, the sky had begun to clear and the light of the moon cast a lonely glow upon the other figure, silhouetting it amidst the darkness. The figure, silhouette or not, was one Ron's eyes knew well. It was Harry. He gingerly approached the other, and as he did, he noticed that his best friend was crying. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned. All of his own troubles were forgotten for a moment as he looked at his friends pained form.

__

I love him…

Harry looked up, his eyes red behind his wire frame glasses. A hand reached up to wipe at his running nose as hurt emerald eyes looked upon his friend. "Cho… and I… b…b…broke up." he stammered between a few pained sobs, and as he finished, fresh tears welled up in Harry's eyes.

__

I love him…

It hurt Ron to see Harry in such a state. To see the tears falling from his eyes the way the rain had been only a few moments ago. He moved to sit beside his friend, pulling the poor broken boy into his arms. Harry lay his head on Ron's shoulder, arms encircling his best friend, holding on for dear life.

__

I love him…

It was a while before Harry's tears had ebbed and he lay there, almost boneless against Ron's strong frame. Ron cradled his beloved friend, with all the care and compassion of a mother holding their hurt child. The silence dwelled heavy upon both of them, until Harry's weak voice broke it…

"Ron, th… there's something I have to talk to you about…"

__

But only on my own.


	5. I Wanna Tell You

"Misty's Song (I Wanna Tell You…)" is copyright it's authors and is off of the Pokemon: 2-B A Master CD. Yes, it's from a Pokemon CD, but the song fits this part of the story rather well. *Warning* This is a slash fic. If you do not like slash pairings, I really don't know why you would be on chapter five of this story in the first place. Also, please don't tell me that chars aren't gay, cause in my mind, love is love. It knows no gender, race, color, or religion. You love who you love, whether it be of the same gender or not. All chars and settings are copyright J.K. Rowling, save the ones you don't recognize. Your reviews are what keep this story going, so please review. And now… on with the angst….

**__**

I Wanna Tell You…

"Ron, th… there's something I have to talk to you about…"

Ron looked down at the frail and fragile form of his best friend cradled in his arms. Their eyes met briefly, and Ron quickly looked away. "You know you can always tell me anything, Harry." 

"I know.. This is just hard to tell you. I mean, I have wanted to for a long time, but I just never have been able to get the nerve." He looked so small there in the moonlight as he spoke. He was shaking nervously in the red head's arms. Ron couldn't help but smile, and wonder to himself if this could be the moment he had been waiting for…

__

Out here in the quiet of the night,

Beneath the stars, and moon.

We both know we got something on our minds,

We won't admit, but it's true.

You look at me, I look away…

There was a long silence between the two of them as they looked at each other, eyes locked. Was it Ron's imagination, or was that same longing that he saw months before back in Harry's eyes? Ron looked away quickly, just in time to notice a star falling from the sky. He licked his lips, wishing for the strength to say what he longed to… wishing that Harry would say it back.

__

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, 

But I don't know how to start.

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid,

That you might break my heart.

Oh, why should anything so easy,

Ever be so hard to do.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

And to say that I love you.

It was Harry who finally broke the silence. "Ron, we've been best friends for a long time now, and I know for the past few months, I haven't really been that great of a friend. I'm sorry for that. The truth is, every time I see you, I try to go to you, to talk to you, but I always lose my nerve. It's like, I've always been able to talk to you, but this is almost… impossible to tell anyone, let alone my best friend. I've just been so afraid that you're going to hate me…"

"You know nothing you could ever tell me could make me hate you Harry. You're my best friend in the world." Ron smiled gently as he looked back to the other. They had been sitting beneath the tree in the garden for some time now, and for Ron, this was a dream come true. He had his best friend back, and they were sitting holding each other beneath the night sky. What more could he ask for. The strength to tell Harry he loved him, that's what. He knew all to well what the other boy was talking about, he too had been trying, every day, to admit his feelings, sometimes even rehearsing what he would say on his lonely walks. Perhaps tonight, in such a perfect setting, he would finally be able to say those words. The three small words that are the hardest to say.

__

I practice all the things that I could say,

Line by line,

Every word.

I tell myself, today could be the day,

But, every time, I lose my nerve.

I look at you, you look away…

"Ron, I… I… " and he suddenly turned away from Ron, losing his nerve completely once again. The black haired boy pulled himself from the warm, sheltering embrace of the other and quickly began walking towards the end of the garden. The only thing that halted him, was Ron's voice as he moved to catch up to his best friend.

"Harry, please wait." His voice was almost pleading as he ran down the garden path. When he finally caught up to him, Harry turned, and he could plainly see the tears once again flowing from those dazzling emerald eyes. He reached up to gently wipe away the tears from Harry's face, but the other boy shied away from the touch. "Harry, whatever it is, it can't be that bad…"

__

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, 

But I don't know how to start.

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid,

That you might break my heart.

Oh, why should anything so easy,

Ever be so hard to do.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

And to say that I love you.

Harry quickly looked away from Ron. He couldn't look at him crying like this. He had always been the strong one of the group, and now, here he was, falling apart in front of his best friend. Harry figured he had nothing left to lose…

__

Why?

Why do you turn away?

It might be that you're afraid like me.

I try, but I can't pretend that I,

Don't feel for you,

The way I do,

Can't you see?

"I'm gay Ron, and I think I'm in love with you… I've been trying to tell you almost all year now, but I just couldn't bear to risk it. I know you probably hate me now. I know that you probably think I'm just a faggot, but I just want you to know that, I will always be your best friend, just as I will always consider you mine." His voice was barely audible as his cheeks slowly turned red from embarrassment.

Ron stood there, stunned. Harry had just said the words he had been longing to hear for so long, and he couldn't believe it. His wish had come true. He stuttered a couple of times, and then burst into tears.

Harry looked up at the sound of Ron's tears and mistook their meaning. "I'm sorry, Ron," he whispered and then, before Ron could stop him, he ran. He ran until he was back at the castle, not looking back despite Ron's calls. His own tears filled his eyes until he could no longer see. He collapsed on the stone steps of the castle, curling up into a ball and letting his tears fall.

Ron fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. He had blown it. There was his chance, and he blew it. Harry had admitted everything to Ron and he had froze. He cursed himself through his tears. All of his dreams had just come true, all of his hopes, his wishes, and because of his weakness, he let them slip through his fingers. All he had to say was that he loved Harry too, and he couldn't do it. He felt more dead inside than he had for the last four months of being ignored. Why couldn't he have just said it? Why couldn't he have just told Harry how he felt? He collapsed into the dead roses, to numb to feel the cold thorns as they scratched through his delicate flesh. And it was there he stayed, crying himself into a troubled sleep.

__

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, 

But I don't know how to start.

I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid,

That you might break my heart.

Oh, why should anything so easy,

Ever be so hard to do.

it was Hermione who found him there the next morning. She roused the red headed boy, "Ron…" She said, her face and her voice quite panicked. "Ron, wake up! Harry's gone!!"

__

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

And to say that I love you.


	6. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

"If Only Tears Could Bring You Back (To Me)" is copyright it's authors and is performed by The Midnight Sons on the soundtrack album to "Pokemon: The First Movie". Yes, I know, ANOTHER Pokemon Song, but the lyrics are beautiful, as is the song. I VERY highly suggest you hear it. Alright, this fic is slashy, as you probably already know. If you don't like boy/boy pairings, why the heck are you all the way on chapter six of this fic?? All Characters and settings, save the ones you don't recognize, are copyright J.K. Rowling. And now, with that aside…. On with the story.

**__**

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

How will I start tomorrow without you here?

Who's heart will guide me,

When all the answers disappear?

Is it too late?

Are you too far gone to stay?

Best friends forever,

Should never have to go away.

What will I do?

You know, I'm only half without you.

How will I make it through?

He walked the halls on his way up to the Gryffindor dormitories, tears still staining his face. Harry was gone, he had run away, and it was all his fault. It had been almost two hours since Hermione had told him the news, and his tears had not ebbed since. If only there was a way he could redo last night. A way he could tell Harry everything that had progressed in his mind over the last four months. He truly hoped that Harry would come back, that there was still a chance.

There was a school wide panic when the news was told at breakfast this morning. Even the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had been crying. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who saved the school countless times within the past seven years, was gone. No one could explain it. Voldemort was gone, his followers were arrested and disbanded, there was no logical explanation for it. Ron knew what happened, and why Harry left, but how could he tell anyone, even Hermione, that this was all because of him. Classes had been cancelled today, which was fine by Ron. It gave him time to sit in his dorm room, and cry.

__

If only tears could bring you back to me,

If only love could find a way.

What I would do, what I would give, if you,

Returned to me,

Someday,

Somehow,

Some way…

If my tears could bring you back to me…

Ron stepped into the, thankfully, empty dorm room, and his sad eyes fell immediately upon Harry's untouched bed. More tears filled up his eyes as he walked over; reaching out a hand to gently touch the place he had watched his beloved sleep so many nights. He felt so alone, so empty without him here. It was as if half of him was gone, part of his heart, his very soul, had been ripped away. He collapsed onto Harry's empty bed, another fit of pained sobs and streams of tears overtook him. Had he been able to pay attention, he would have noticed the small, rolled up piece of parchment lying upon the pillow of his own bed.

__

I'll cry you an ocean,

If you'd sail on home again.

Waves of emotion,

Will carry you, I know they can.

Just let love guide you,

And your heart will chart the course.

Soon, you'll be drifting,

Into the arms of your true north.

Look in my eyes,

You'll see, a million tears have gone by,

And still they're not dry…

He lay there, curled up in a ball, crying for almost two hours. He was both physically and mentally exhausted, but he would not let himself sleep. For the first time in Ron's life, he was afraid to sleep, afraid to dream. Ever so slowly, he got up from Harry's bed and walked over to the window, looking down at the grounds of the school. Everywhere, there were faces of the other students. Some concerned, some searching, and some just enjoying the day off from classes. In that moment, Ron hated all of them. He wished he could be free of this pain that gripped at his chest, that tore at his heart. He wished last night had never happened.

It was then that Ron finally noticed the parchment on his pillow. A brow arching curiously, he walked over, picking it up. After taking a seat on his still freshly made bed, he undid the crimson ribbon that held the small scroll closed. As he looked down at the distinctive scrawl upon the page, his reddened and puffy eyes began to fill up once more.

__

If only tears could bring you back to me,

If only love could find a way.

What I would do, what I would give, if you,

Returned to me,

Someday,

Somehow,

Some way…

If my tears could bring you back to me…

After a few moments, Ron composed himself enough to read the words written in Harry's neat, small handwriting.

_Ron,_

By the time you find this letter, I

will be gone. I am sincerely sorry for any

pain I have caused you by making my little

confession last night. I truly wish there was 

some way I could take it back, that I could 

somehow still have your friendship. As I said

last night, you are the best friend I have ever

had, and you will remain forever that way in

my mind and in my heart. I was foolish to ever

think that there was any chance of you loving 

me back, and again, I am truly sorry. I am not 

asking you to love me, I am only asking that

you remember me and the good times we had,

and that you try in some way to forgive me for

what I have done. I love you Ron, and will 

be with you, now and forever. All you have to

do, is look inside your heart. 

With Love Always,

Harry

Potter

__

I'll hold you close,

And shout the words I only whispered before.

For one more chance,

For one last dance,

There's not a thing that I would not endure.

Ron hadn't even made it past the first line when his tears began to overflow his eyes. "But, I do love you Harry, I always have." He whispered to the empty room, "I only wish I had been able to tell you last night. I'm so sorry I made you leave."

__

If only tears could bring you back to me,

If only love could find a way.

What I would do, what I would give, if you,

Returned to me,

Someday,

Somehow,

Some way…

Just then, a gentle, loving hand came to rest upon Ron's shoulder.

__

If my tears could bring you back…

"No more tears, my love," came that all too familiar voice. "I'm here."

__

To me…


	7. Everything I Do

"(Everything I Do,) I Do It For You" is copyright Bryan Adams and can be found on the album "So Far, So Good". it's been one of my favorite songs for a long time and if you haven't heard it, you're majorly missing out. Note to the readers, you will notice that there is a significant time lapse between this and the last chapter. The reason for this is that I intend on making this story 10 chapters long, ( 9 chapters and an epilogue,) and the only way I can do that is to have that small gap. If I were to continue right where the last chapter left off, I'd be writing this fic for the next ten years. Hopefully you will forgive me this small continuity flaw and enjoy the rest of the fic. *Obligatory Warning* this is a slash fic. If this offends you, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ON CHAPTER 7???? Heehee… anyway…. All characters and settings are copyright J.K. Rowling, save any you don't recognize. One more small note. I'd like to dedicate this fic to the memory of Richard Harris. He will be greatly missed and will always live in the hearts and minds of all Harry Potter fans as the one and only Albus Dumbledore. And now…. On with the one and only non angst chapter of the story……

**__**

Everything I do

Early May. Commencement was less than a month away and all of hog warts was alive and buzzing with the promise of the end of another year. All of them, that is, except for Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Right now, all that mattered to them was each other and the here and now. It had taken them so long to admit how they felt about each other, and now that they had each other, they weren't going to let a little thing like time do anything to ruin it.

Rumors of the couple were flying around the school like mad. Whispers of "Do you see the way they look at each other?" and " I swear, I caught them holding hands in potions the other day," and even the outlandish, "I caught them having sex in the astronomy tower!!!" were all the kids could talk about other than the end of the year. Hermione was quick to dispel any of the outrageous rumors, but never actually denied them being together. They didn't want her to. They were in love, and didn't care who knew it. 

On this particularly lovely day, the happy couple were exercising their seventh year privilege of taking afternoon tea out on the grounds. Where more appropriate a place than under the very tree in the rose garden where Harry had first confessed his love for Ron. As the warm early summer sun beat down upon them, they talked and laughed over hot tea and buttered scones.

"Harry, on that night, where exactly were you hiding that you could just…. apparate out of nowhere behind me?" Ron asked, as he buttered another scone. The question had been running through his mind almost nonstop since that night. 

"I was in the corner the whole time," he grinned, "no one even thought I may be hiding under my invisibility cloak."

"Why you sneaky little…. " and with that, Ron pounced his beloved, and a brief wrestling match ensued. It didn't take long for Ron to have Harry pinned to the ground, being he was quite a bit stronger than the other boy. The scuffle only ended when the eyes of the two boys locked. Within each others eyes, they saw emotion that no words could ever convey, emotions deeper than either of them had ever thought possible. It was then that they knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were meant to be together. That they would do anything for each other.

__

Look into my eyes, 

You will see,

What you mean to me.

Search your heart,

Search your soul,

And when you find me there,

You'll search no more.

Don't tell me,

It's not worth trying for,

You can't tell me,

It's not worth dying for.

You know it's true,

Everything I do,

I do it for you…

"I love you, Ron, more than anything in the world." Harry whispered softly. 

"I love you just as much, if not more." Ron smiled as he spoke softly, and leaned in to gently kiss Harry's lips. They both melted into the kiss, eyes closing, arms embracing each other. In this moment, they were no longer Ron and Harry, but one divine being. No matter what the world threw at them, they could face it, as long as they had each other.

As the kiss lingered, Ron's thoughts began to stray. They went back in time to the first time he ever saw Harry, looking so lost at King's Cross Station. They went back to first year, when Ron sacrificed himself so that Harry could save everyone. To fourth year, where Harry risked his life to save Ron from the mer-people in the lake. All of those small things had been leading up to this one moment of complete and utter perfection. Ron slowly pulled away from his beloved's lips to gaze down at the other's beautiful face. "You're everything I have ever dreamed of, Harry… Everything and more. You're my life's breath. I live for you and you alone."

Harry looked up into his love's bright blue eyes, rendered utterly speechless by the words Ron had just said. Tears brimmed his eyes and eventually overflowed. No one, not even Cho, who had claimed to love him, had ever said anything remotely like that to him before. After a few moments of silence, he spoke in a near sob, "You are…. My Everything Ron." There was nothing more he could say than that. He pulled Ron down on top of him, holding to him as if his life depended on it.

__

Look into my heart,

You will find,

There's nothing there to hide.

Take me as I am,

Take my life,

I would give it all.

I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me,

It's not worth fighting for.

I can't help it,

There's nothing I want more.

You know it's true,

Everything I do,

I do it for you…

There's no way in the world that this could be anymore perfect. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Ron had his Harry and Harry had his Ron. In the whole of time, there may have been perhaps three perfect loves, but the love that these two shared transcended all of those by far. To Ron and Harry, if they were not together in this moment, there would be absolutely nothing. They would just be two fallen angels floating through a barren wasteland of non existence. They needed each other to be complete.

__

There's no love,

Like your love,

And no other,

Could give more love.

There's nowhere,

Unless you're there,

All the time,

All the way…

"Ron?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment, but there was something he had to ask his other half.

"Yes Harry?" Bright blues moved to once more gaze upon the face he treasured above all others.

"Is it always be like this?? Is it always going to be this … magical?" Dazzling greens danced in the rays of the sun above them.

__

Don't tell me,

It's not worth trying for.

I can't help it,

There's nothing I want more…

"I sincerely hope so, Harry. I will do anything to keep things like this forever…. I don't ever want to lose you Harry."

"You won't lose me, no matter what. I promise you."

I would fight for you,

I'd lie for you,

Walk the wire for you,

Yeah, I'd die for you…

Just as Ron was leaning in to kiss Harry again, Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl smacked into the side of his head. "OW!!!" He looked to the small owl now hopping around on the boy's picnic blanket. "Bloody hell, Pig, what is it??" He looked at the owl's leg and noticed the piece of parchment tied to it. He reached out and took the letter from the owl, who eagerly hopped over to a forgotten scone and began eating. Ron unrolled the parchment and began reading, eyes widening.

__

You know it's true,

Harry sat up, seeing the expression on Ron's face change so drastically. "What is it Ron?? What's it say??"

__

Everything I do…

"I…. I've been accepted to the Wizarding University I applied to back in November…"

Harry grinned. "Well what's wrong with that?! That's great! I got my acceptance letter to that school in the states I applied to yesterday…"

"That's the problem…." Ron's despaired face deepened. "It's in Romania."

__

I do it for you.


	8. Graduation

"Graduation (Friends Forever)" is copyright Vitamin C and I believe it is off her self titled debut album. I know it's a bit of a cliché song to use, but I can't really think of any other song that would fit this chapter. I also happen to be rather fond of the song. All Characters and settings are copyright J.K. Rowling, save the ones you don't recognize. *Obligatory Warning* …………… You should know this by now. Enjoy the Story.

**__**

Graduation

May 31st, night before graduation and last day of classes for all seventh years. The farewell banquet had just ended and all of the students were returning to their houses. Ron entered the Gryffindor common room and looked around sadly. The happiest seven years of his live had been spent within these walls, and tonight was the last night he would ever see them. 

He looked around at all of the familiar faces adorning the various chairs and couches and whatnots around the room. He smiled seeing his brother George, (who had been left back a year due to a bad choice of pranks on the headmaster), cuddling in the corner with Hermione. They had been going out for almost the full year, and George had confessed to him not last week that he was thinking of popping the question to good ol' Herm. Wouldn't their mum be pleased??

He sat down in a vacant seat, wondering to himself where Harry may have gotten off to. It wasn't long before he discovered him in a corner, surrounded by the Creevy brothers and a few first year girls. Ron smiled when he saw that Harry was signing autographs. Harry noticed Ron looking over at him and grinned with a wink of one bright emerald eye. 

After the autograph hounds had dispersed, Harry made his way over to sit beside Ron, followed by George and Hermione, and a few others made their way over as well. The group of seventh year Gryffindors stayed up late into the evening, talking about their plans and what the future may hold for them.

__

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives,

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25.

I keep thinking things will never change,

Keep on thinking things will always be the same.

But when we leave this year,

We won't be coming back.

No more hanging out,

Cause we're on a different track.

And if you got something that you need to say,

You better say it right now,

Cause you don't have another day.

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down,

These memories are playing like a film without sound.

And I keep thinking bout this night in June,

I didn't know much of love,

But it came too soon.

And there was me and you,

And we got real cool.

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me,

We'd get so excited,

We'd get so scared.

Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair.

And this is how it feels…

They walked up to the stage at the front of the Great Hall like they had done almost fifty times in rehearsal. It was different this time, though, this was the real thing. Two straight lines, girls on the left, boys on the right. Ron stood at the back of the boys line. As they walked through the center of the Great Hall, he could hear all of the students cheering, along with the parents. He smiled to himself, hearing his mother cheering for George, Hermione, Harry, and himself over the rest of the crowd. They were all family, and they would be for life.

__

As we go on,

We remember,

All the times we,

Had together.

And as our lives change,

Come whatever,

We will still be,

Friends forever.

He sat at the back of the crowd, looking around at all of the faces of his fellow graduates. They had all made it. They really did it! Even Crabbe and Goyle somehow managed to pull through. He wondered to himself where they all would go after today. He already knew that Hermione was off to a muggle college called Harvard in the states. She was going to be a Dentist, just like her parents. And Harry was of to an esteemed Wizarding school somewhere in Massachusetts. And he himself was off to Romania to go to the school his brother taught at. He had to hold back tears when he remembered that he and Harry would be parting ways tomorrow. 

Hermione was called up to make her Valedictorian speech, (she always was top in their class), and Crabbe went up to read a poem he had written saying goodbye to everyone. And then the names were being called for the handing out of the Diplomas. Ron watched with tears in his eyes as every single one of them walked up and shook Dumbledore's hand while receiving their Diplomas. He was going to miss them all, more than words can say. They were his companions for seven years of his life. Hell… He was even going to miss Draco Malfoy.

__

So if we get the big jobs,

And we make the big money,

When we look back now,

Will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still try to break every single rule?

Will little brainy Bobby be the stock broker man?

Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?

I keep thinking this is not goodbye,

I keep on thinking it's a time to fly…

And this is how it feels…

Amidst friends and family, The graduating class poses for on final picture, and then tosses their pointed hats up into the air. It was over. Seven years of learning and friendships was over within a single day. But then again, the true friendships never really end, do they? Ron received many a teary eyed hug and very many "I'll miss you" sentiments, including a surprising hug and kiss to the cheek from Malfoy. 

__

As we go on,

We remember,

All the times we,

Had together.

And as our lives change,

Come whatever,

We will still be,

Friends forever.

The Weasley family, accompanied by Harry, Hermione, and her parents, all headed out towards the train platform that would take them back to the burrow for one last night before they all said goodbye. Harry and Ron held hands the entire train ride. Both of them knew that they had to hold onto tonight for as long as they can, because they may never have another chance to hold onto each other again.

__

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end,

And suddenly it's like we're women and men.

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town?

I keep thinking this is not goodbye,

I keep on thinking it's a time to fly…

After all of the celebrating was through, it was very late. Everyone else in the house had been to bed long ago. Ron and Harry, on the other hand, Lay in Ron's bed, holding tightly to each other. They had both been crying for almost two hours now. After finding the happiness they had both longed for, for so long, within each other, they didn't want to let it go. It was Harry who broke the silence finally. "Ron?"

"mmmmmmmm?" was Ron's muffled reply as his face was buried in Harry's neck.

"Ron, will you…. Sleep with me… tonight??"

Ron looked up at Harry, a little confused, "well, obviously if we're sharing a bed together, I will be sleeping with you…."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at this. "No, Ron, what I meant was… will you… be my first?"

Again, another blank look, and then what Harry was asking finally dawned on him. He turned a rather bright shade of crimson and replied softly, shyly, "Yes Harry, Of course I will."

__

As we go on, 

We remember,

All the times we,

Had together…

Harry leaned in then, gently placing velvet lips against Ron's. After allowing the kiss to linger for a moment, he pulled back, and looked deeply into the crystal blue orbs of his lover. "I love you, Ron, more than anything in the world.

__

And as our lives change,

Come whatever…

"And I love you just as much, if not more." And he leaned up to once more press his lips against Harry's, slowly undoing the buttons on Harry's pajama shirt.

__

We will still be,

Friends Forever.


	9. The Time Has Come

"Pikachu's Goodbye (The Time Has Come)" is copyright it's authors and is off of the "Pokemon: 2 B A Master" CD. Yes… ANOTHER pokemon song, but you know what? It fits, just like the other two have. Umm.. *Obligatory Warning*….. Not even gonna bother anymore. All characters and settings are copyright J.K. Rowling , save the ones you don't recognize. I don't feel like typing anymore in here so… on with the story…..

**__**

The Time Has Come

Ron awoke to the early morning light streaming in from the window beside his bed. Reaching a hand up to wipe at his still sleepy eyes, he smiled at the feeling of the warm body beside him. Last night had been the most Magical night of his life. Gently moving Harry's arm off of his chest, he rose slowly to stand naked before the morning light. As he gazed out the window at the waking world, a smile crept up upon his lips. If only he could stay in this moment forever, with his lover at his side, and the beautiful sunrise greeting him. Sadly, nothing is ever that easy. Very soon, he would be on a train bound for Romania, and he would have to say goodbye to the one person he had ever truly loved. Just as he closed his eyes against the impending tears that stung at them threateningly, a gentle arm came to rest across his chest. He leaned back against his lover, and for this moment, all was sheer perfection.

__

I close my eyes,

And I can see,

The day we met.

Just one moment and I knew,

You're my best friend.

Do anything,

For you.

"Good morning sunshine," was quietly whispered into his ear as a gentle kiss was placed upon his neck. Harry pulled Ron as close to him as he possibly could, not wanting to let him go until it was absolutely necessary.

"G… good morning Harry…" his voice was trembling as finally the tears began to overflow his eyes. He turned around in Harry's embrace and clung to him tightly, burying his face into his beloved's neck and letting the tears flow like rain.

Harry was shocked by this sudden display of emotion. He held tightly to Ron and asked in a gentle, soothing voice, "What is it Ron, what's wrong??"

"I don't want to go… I don't want to leave you. All of my dreams finally came true… and now I have to let go of them. I don't want to let go of them Harry! I want to stay right here… with you… forever!! We aren't supposed to have to say goodbye!! We're supposed to stay here like this forever!" and he slowly fell to his knees, sobs of pain and anguish issuing forth from his chest. "We've gone through so much, Harry. So much pain, so many trying times and we've always faced them together. And now we have to face the hardest challenges of our lives alone! It's not fair…. "

__

We've gone so far,

And done so much,

And I feel,

Like we've always been together.

Right by my side,

Through thick and thin.

You're the part of my life,

I'll always remember.

Harry did his best to remain calm. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he were to fall to pieces as well. In a very soft voice, he said, "Ron, I know it isn't fair. Life seldom is, but we can't let ourselves fall apart. Everything changes, and although it doesn't always seem it, usually those changes are for the better. We need to take this next step, and, as much as it hurts, we have to do it alone. You'll Always be in my heart, and in my thoughts Ron. I love you, and I always will. Nothing is going to change that. As long as that stays alive, we're never really going to be alone. It's just time for us to grow up." 

"I just can't help but feel like this is the end of everything. That I'm never going to see you again." He reached a shaky hand up to gently touch Harry's silken cheek.

Harry smiled softly, "This is far from the end, Ron, it's only the beginning. You'll see me again, I promise. Now come on… let's get you dressed. Your train leaves in a half an hour." He slowly stood, taking Ron's hand and gently pulled him to his feet.

__

The time has come.

It's for the best,

I know it.

Who could have guessed that you and I,

Somehow, some day,

We'd have to say,

Goodbye.

As he got himself dressed and finished packing a few last minute items, Ron couldn't help but think back on all of the adventures they had been through together. All of the times when he had felt like giving up, but Harry had pushed him on, showing him that he could make it. It was going to be hard facing this new challenge without his best friend by his side, but he knew, deep down, that Harry was right. As long as he kept all of the memories alive and the love in his heart remained, they would never truly be without each other. This one small thought gave him the strength he needed to proceed. When the time came to finally leave for the train station. He felt like he would be alright. All of his dreams had come true, and if he held onto those dreams, he would never lose the love that he and Harry had shared over the past few months.

__

You've helped me find,

The strength inside,

And the courage,

To make my dreams come true.

How will I find,

Another friend,

Like you?

They stood on the train platform, the entire Weasley family, with the addition of Hermione, her parents, and Harry, all there to see Ron off. He successively hugged each one of them tightly, being nearly strangled to death by his overzealous mother. The tears were flowing steadily from the eyes of everyone, but none more than Ron and Harry. They held to each other tightly, not wanting to let go. But as the train whistle blew, they both knew that the time had come for Ron to depart. He gently kissed Harry's lips and waved a final goodbye to everyone as he picked up his bag and began towards the train.

__

Two of a kind,

That's what we are.

And it seemed,

Like we were always winning.

But as our team,

Is torn apart…

I wish we could go back to the beginning…

It only took Ron a couple of moments to find a vacant compartment. He got himself situated and sat down in the seat closest to the window. As the train slowly began to pull away from the platform, he looked out to see Harry running alongside the train, waving furiously and shouting the words I love you. He lifted his hand to the pane of the window as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

The time has come.

It's for the best,

I know it. 

Who would have guessed that you and I,

Somehow, some way,

We'd have to say,

Goodbye.

"I love you too Harry, forever." he whispered as the train reached the end of the platform.

__

Somehow today,

We have to say…

The image of Harry's glistening green eyes and tearstained face as the train rolled further and further away from the platform stayed with Ron, emblazoned in his mind for the remainder of the train ride and well into the coming months. every time he recalled the image it brought tears to his soft blue eyes. "I love you Harry, Forever."

__

Goodbye.


	10. Epilogue: The Dance 1 Year Later

"The Dance" is copyright Tony Arata and is performed by Garth Brooks and can be found on his self titled debut album. This is the last chapter in "If Truly His Heart Was Made of Icing…" and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you. As usual, all characters and settings, save those you don't recognize are copyright J.K. Rowling. Once again, I thank you for all of the FANTASTIC review you have given this story as I really wrote it for all of you more than I did myself. I really hoped you enjoy this chapter,

****

Epilogue:

__

The Dance

( One Year Later )

Ron stood on the platform of the train station, staring off at the setting sun on this beautiful May day. The new transfer student would be arriving on the 5:30 train, and the Dean of his University had specifically asked Ron to meet him. He idly glanced down at his watch, 4:45. He had about forty five minutes to wait. As he stood there, his mind began to wander back on the past, of his last days at Hogwarts, and more specifically, upon the Farewell Ball that was held for the seventh years in the rose garden, beneath twinkling stars and a beautiful full moon.

__

Looking back,

On the memory of,

The dance we shared,

Beneath the stars above.

The music played as the light of the moon shone down on all of them. All of the Seventh years dancing and laughing and having fun. Harry and Ron were seated beneath the same tree where Harry first confessed his love to Ron. They were just enjoying each other's company as the music began to slow. Harry stood up, extending a hand to Ron. "May I have this dance, good sir?" 

Ron looked up at Harry as if he were utterly mad. "Harry, what are you doing?? You're asking me to dance with all of these people watching? Are you insane??"

"I don't care, Ron. Let them think what they want. I think I have the right to dance with the man I love, no matter what others may think." His face was determined. It was quite obvious that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"A…alright," and Ron slowly took Harry's hand and was led to the dance floor. As they drew close to each other, the dance floor cleared as all of the other students watched in shock. Rumors of their relationships had been whispered around the school, but nobody actually thought they were true. Only now, as their arms wrapped around each other, were the suspicions of the others confirmed.

__

For a moment,

All the world was right.

How could I have known,

That we'd ever say goodbye..

As they began to slowly sway to the music, all of Ron's fears slowly melted away. There was no longer a need to hide, no longer a need for them to lie and say they were just friends. As he lay his head upon Harry's shoulder, there was no doubt in his mind that this was right where he belonged, no matter what anyone else might think.

__

And now,

I'm glad I didn't know,

The way it all would end,

The way it all would go.

Our lives,

Are better left to chance.

I could have missed the pain,

But I'd have had to miss,

The Dance.

Both Ron and Harry were vaguely aware that the other students had now moved around them in a circle. They weren't being scorned for their love, but encouraged. Even the teachers had gathered around and were watching them share this closeness. 

__

Holding you,

I held everything.

For a moment,

Wasn't I the king?

Ron slowly opened his eyes to look around at all of the smiling faces surrounding them. He smiled softly to himself before closing his eyes. He didn't need to see the others. All that mattered was that he was holding the one he loved close. All thoughts of their impending goodbye melted away, as did the rest of the world. All that was left now was Harry, Ron, The stars above and the music that guided them in this lovers waltz.

If I'd only known,

How the king would fall,

Well who's to say?

You know I might have changed it all…

The music slowly came to an end and they were both brought crashing back to reality. The students and teachers around them cheered them and clapped and smiled. Even Severus Snape, the grumpy Potions teacher was smiling and applauding. Ron and Harry just looked into each other's eyes, and kissed gently.

__

And now,

I'm glad I didn't know,

The way it all would end,

The way it all would go.

Our lives,

Are better left to chance.

I could have missed the pain,

But I'd have had to miss,

The Dance.

The sound of the trains whistle brought Ron back from his reverie, so hard in fact that he jumped, falling backwards. He slowly stood up and smoothed his black suit, adjusting the emerald green tie he was wearing. 

__

Yes, my life,

Is better left to chance. 

I could have missed the pain, 

But I'd have had to miss…

A flood of people poured off of the train. He looked around, wondering which of them exactly was the new student. He held a sign in front of his chest bearing the schools name. It would have been so much easier if they had just given him the new students name, but he figured it was probably to hard to pronounce. He watched as the stream of passengers ebbed…

__

The Dance.

The final passenger stepped off the train and Ron nearly fell over. His eyes filled up with tears as he was greeted with a familiar smile and the most beautiful pair of loving, emerald eyes he had ever seen.

**__**

The End.


End file.
